The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Early Christmas fic. England goes to visit America during the holiday season and helps him decorate his house. Fluffy and so sweet it will rot your damn teeth. M for England's foul mouth but other than than pretty mild. Just some kissing. First published on Deviant art. All mistakes are my own.


Author's note on the warning- This is a yaoi story, so it is boy x boy, so if you are not into that please do not read. It is about a 'Special Relationship' after all. 'wink'

There is some strong language in this story, so if you are sensitive to that, please do not read.

There is some kissing, hand holding, and other intimate contact(nothing graphic or R-18 I assure you), but if you are sensitive to that or a prude, please do not read.

If you are still reading this, please enjoy.

USxUK-The Most

The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There be much miseltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When loved ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

"Why the bloody hell am I up here freezing my arse off!?", Arthur thought crossly, as he stapled another row of Christmas lights into the eaves of Alfred's roof. The British nation was currently kneeling and cursing his lot in life on top of the American's two story home located in Boston which was freezing cold and growing steadily miserably worse by every passing second. The wind had picked up more to drive the stinging cold through protective, warm fabric. Arthur feared for his nose, fingertips and toes, wondering if he would be able to get any feeling back into them after this.

"Isn't this great?!", yelled Alfred from the other side of the roof as he positioned some tacky(at least in Arthur's mind) flashy decorations shaped like Santa and his usual entourage around the chimney. "Cor, just brilliant.", grumbled Arthur, shaking his head in disgust, not really paying attention to what he was doing. "Bollocks! You shagging little twat bastard from fucking hell!", he cursed colorfully, as he stapled his glove with his finger still inside to the roof. Arthur jerked his hand back out of the still anchored glove to suck on a bleeding finger. For the hundredth time in the last frigid hour, Arthur reflected on how he got himself into this personal hell of holiday decorating.

A few hours earlier…

Arthur made his way up the icy driveway, studying Alfred's house thoughtfully. It looked as dark and as cold as the weather outside. Winter had certainly come harshly early to this section of the country, Arthur reflected, rubbing his gloved hands together, trying to coax warming circulation back into them. He stood outside of Alfred's front door, which oddly enough, still had a fall colored wreath on it. It was December and usually Alfred was the first to put up Christmas decorations, barely waiting before the turkey was even out of the oven. Arthur had half expected to be blinded by the sheer amount of lights Alfred insisted on using every year.

There was not one strand of blinking lights though. Arthur started to feel worried. He had intentionally come here because Alfred had missed the last World Meeting. This was extremely odd in itself, for the boisterous world power never missed an opportunity to waste everyone's time with ridiculous solutions for global warming or impending alien invasion(like that would ever happen). The American was also not answering his cell, twitter, email, or any of multiple his gamer tags. It was like the American stopped existing all together.

Arthur had taken it upon himself to check up on him in person….as a friend he told himself, kept telling himself. Arthur shook his head in self-disgust. That ship had sailed a long time ago. There was no way Alfred and he would ever be more than what they were now. So what if it made him sad and a little bitter. He was used to it, used to being alone. "Come on, old man. Stiff upper lip and all. Do what you came to do. Get on with it already then.", Arthur chided himself as he resolutely straightened his shoulders back and resumed his already flawless, unwavering straight posture.

Upon knocking on the door and getting no response, Arthur located the spare key that Alfred always hid near by for his various homes, the absentminded American being notoriously bad about misplacing things.

The house's inside was dark and gloomy with a tangible chill in the air. Arthur left his coat on as he looked around the house. He was shocked to see that Thanksgiving decorations were still out. His earlier worried feeling returned full force, growing stronger. "Where is that git?", Arthur wondered as he climbed the stairs to the second story where Alfred's bedroom was. He had had the forethought to call Alfred's boss before he came. The leader of the free nation had informed Arthur that Alfred was here as far as he knew. Arthur did not delight in the thought of having to find Alfred in his huge land, a near impossible feat, especially if the American didn't feel like being found for some reason.

Coming to the door with a big gold star on it(something that still made Arthur roll his eyes at), he heard noises coming from within. Tentatively knocking, Arthur entered the room to see Tony, the little grey alien that lived with Alfred, sitting in front of the a rather large television, playing some horror survival video game in the dark.

Arthur made a face. He didn't care at all for the space visitor/ galactic mooch and the feeling was definitely mutual. Ignoring Tony(who did the same in return), Arthur looked around for clues to Alfred's whereabouts. He sighed in dismay at the state of the American's room. While Alfred's house was immaculate and surprisingly well decorated, his bedroom was another matter entirely. Dirty clothes, fast food containers, comic books, and other random trash warred each other violently for floor space. Empty soda cans covered higher surface areas like an aluminum forest while stacks of video games threatened to fall over and destroy the fragile ecosystem around it. A computer blinked Morse code for help from under a pile of patriotic underwear and dirty socks. "Shagging hell, I can see things evolving right before my very eyes. What a slob.", Arthur grumbled, making his way carefully across the room, wishing he had brought a machete or even better, a flame thrower with him.

For fear of falling over and being consumed by the mess, Arthur sat down on the bed on what he thought was a pile of clothing and blankets. To his surprise, Arthur discovered(unearthed) Alfred, who was curled up underneath, sleeping. "Oi! Wake up!", Arthur snapped, smacking Alfred lightly on the cheeks. Azure blue eyes, even bright in the dim light of the video game, opened slowly to sleepily look up at the very irate Englishman. Alfred blinked a couple of times before rolling over, pulling the covers back in place. "Cheeky bastard! Get up, you giant git!", Arthur yelled, pulling all the covers off of the bed in one smooth movement to reveal Alfred dressed only in a pair stars and stripes print boxers and a white cotton t-shirt.

Arthur's breathe caught in his throat as he watched skin, still tanned golden brown even this late in the season, ripple over muscles as Alfred absently scratched at his washboard abs, moving eventually to a solid backside, yawning and shivering from the sudden chill. Arthur only started to blush, making himself look away, as Alfred's hand wandered over to scratch his nads thoroughly. The Brit was very grateful that the room was dark and that Alfred did not have his glasses on yet.

Arthur ventured another peek to look at Alfred's bed head hair and drowsy face, still relaxed from sleep. Though he looked younger without his glasses, it did nothing to detract from Alfred's movie star good looks, his beautiful eyes, or his pearly smile.

"What the hell Iggy? What are you doing here?", Alfred grumbled as he shivered noticeable in the chill of the room, waking up enough to complain. He took time to stretch, yawning wide, as Arthur forgot the English language momentarily, entranced by the play of muscles before him. He shook his head, trying desperately to regain mental balance. "Don't call me that! I could ask you the same thing! Where the hell have you been? You missed the World Meeting you know!", Arthur snapped, hands planted firmly on his hips. Alfred looked up in surprise. "I did? Isn't that next week?", he asked, fumbling for his glasses and cell on the nightstand.

"No, it was last week. Should I even venture to inquire what you have been doing?", asked Arthur. "Too many big words this early in the morning.", groaned Alfred, making a face as he waved the Brit off. "It's afternoon, git.", Arthur corrected, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. I need coffee.", growled Alfred, rubbing lingering sleep out of his eyes, before putting on his glasses. "You need a bath! Cor, how long have you been in bed?!", snapped Arthur, crinkling up his petite nose. Alfred thought about it, shrugging absently as his final definite answer. "What the hell happened to you?", Arthur pushed. "Winter came early this year.", Alfred grumbled, running his hands through his golden hair. "So everything just stops? You know it is December now and your house is still decorated for Thanksgiving.", Arthur reminded, getting the reaction he was hoping for. "Holy Crap! You're right! Christmas is coming! I have go a ton of things to do!", Alfred yelled, popping out of the bed excitedly.

"But first you are going to shower, do some laundry, and clean up this travesty of a room.", Arthur ordered. "Yes sir! Right away, sir!", Alfred mockingly saluted, grinning. "Cheeky monkey. Be nice or I won't help you. I will just leave you to all this unholy mess.", Arthur threatened, crossing his arms in a huff. "You're staying?", Alfred blinked in surprise. "Well, I did just fly over seven hours to look in on your well being, git.", Arthur glared. "C'mon Iggy, just admit it! You love me!", Alfred grinned teasingly, drawing closer to the now blushing Brit. "Yes. The wasteland of your room, the stink that is fairly rolling off of your unwashed body, and your general stupidity, all of which cries come hither, allures me. How do you do it? How ever will I manage to resist?", Arthur said dryly, deadpanning despite his growing shade of red.

Alfred only laughed though, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Alright. Alright. If you wouldn't mind putting away the Thanksgiving decorations, that would be a huge help. The boxes for them are in the attic.", he said, looking around the room now for some relatively clean clothing to wear. "Brilliant. I will get on with it then. Just hurry up. I don't think I can control my gag reflex for much longer."

The boxes were where Alfred said they would be, something that slightly surprised Arthur. "How can he be so bloody organized with everything else but fail so miserably with that room." sighed Arthur as he carefully packed away the last of the fall colors items.

Alfred had still not reappeared by the time Arthur's task was done, though the Brit could hear him moving around nosily upstairs and a washing machine running somewhere in the house.

"I guess I could go look for the Christmas decorations. Now, where would they be?", Arthur wondered. Arthur carefully checked the attic with no luck. He went through several closets as well, finding nothing again to his immediate irritation. "Ah Jesus bloody wept, where the sodding hell are they? Hang on a tick, Alfred has a shed out back. I bet they are in there.", Arthur considered, snapping his fingers in sudden remembrance.

Making his way to the shed, Arthur noted Alfred needed to shovel as well, the snow piled very high in some places. The shed in question was thankfully found to be unlocked as Arthur let himself into it with only a brief struggle between him and the icy door.

What Arthur saw inside made him lose breathe.

A small army of toy soldiers, all of their faces lovingly rendered different, lay on the ground beside their fort. An expensive suit of an extremely outdated fashion hung, collecting dust. A rifle with a distinct mark on its barrel leaned up against some boxes.

Arthur wandered around the small shed, touching the items lightly, looking into the boxes to find even more long forgotten but recognizable items. A stuffed pink bunny, books, and many other items were all presents from Arthur to Alfred from when he was still a small colony.

"He kept it?…all of it?", whispered Arthur. He would have thought that Alfred threw it all away but everything Arthur ever gave him was right here, where it all began really. Arthur bit his white tightly clenched knuckles. "What does this mean? Does he still…care? Does he still think about me? He's never…He can't…This is just a foolish wish on my part.", Arthur thought, looking around forlornly. He had to get out of here before he starting thinking about impossible things.

Arthur hastily exited the shed, frantically closing the door.

"Hey Iggy!"

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling quickly around.

"Are you out here?!", Alfred yelled from the back porch, Arthur's current position unseen from his point of view. Arthur could have died from relief, quickly moving away from the shed, before Alfred went to look for him.

"What are you doing out here?", Alfred asked. "Just looking at the house, wondering where you want to decorate…and how much you need to shovel, you lazy bastard.", Arthur said a little to loud and fast, mentally kicking himself for it. He sighed in relief as it flew right over Alfred's head. Sometimes the American's inability of reading the atmosphere came in handy. "Oh wow! You are going to help with that too! Awesome!", Alfred grinned, waving Arthur excitedly into the house. "Of course. How hard is it to hang a few strings of lights…..", Arthur started to say, trailing off as he stared in shock at the stacks and stacks of boxes that Alfred was still hauling up from the basement, all of which were marked 'X-mas decorations' on the sides of them like a death sentence. "Oh bugger.", Arthur grumbled.

Back To The Present….

"I am going to be stuck on this damn roof forever, putting up these bloody lights in weather that is as cold as a witch's tit in a brass bra.", Arthur sighed dismally. From his high position, he could see the top of the shed. Arthur stared down at it, unable to help himself. "What is that all about, I wonder.", he thought, his mind wandering to the shed's contents again and their potential meaning. He absentmindedly reached over for the next string of lights, just a little too far out of his grasp, his gaze locked on the outline of the shed. Before Arthur knew what was happening, he was sliding toward the edge of the roof. He frantically grabbed for anything to stop his short path toward the edge and his incoming sudden descent. "Arthur!", yelled Alfred, running toward his fellow nation. "He is not going to reach me in time.", Arthur realized, as he made one last desperate attempt to defy gravity's pull, his gloved fingers gaining no purchase on the icy eaves.

Arthur closed his eyes as he went over the edge of the roof. Being as old as he was, he had fallen out of trees and many other various high points, as well as off of houses, boats, bridges and even towers. Nations felt pain as plainly as any mortal, but were blessed with a kind of immortality as well as a fairly quick healing ability. Though nations could be injured, they rarely stayed that way for long. Arthur did not fear the fall itself actually, being more annoyed at the inconvenience of it all instead.

The landing was a lot softer that he thought it would be as he checked his toes and fingers functions tentatively, seeing it everything was still attached.  
"Arthur…..Are you alright?", Alfred asked, sounding surprisingly close. Arthur's eyes flew open to find himself laying on top of Alfred in a pile of snow. He realized immediately his landing had been cushioned by the American. "You giant git! Did you jump off of the roof!?", Arthur snapped sitting up, unintentionally straddling Alfred at the waist, his knees digging deeply into the snow. "Of course! I am a hero! That is what we do when a damsel is in distress.", Alfred grinned, placing his hands lightly on Arthur's hips. "Frigging hell! Are you a bloody idiot!?", Arthur yelled, getting up quickly as he realized their intimate positioning, much too close of his liking. He turned away quickly, in a exaggerated show of brushing snow off of his clothing, to hide the burning blush he was positive was glowing red. He heard Alfred get up, grunting slightly in pain. Despite his gripping blush, Arthur risked looking at him. Alfred stood up awkwardly, most of his weight obviously on his left foot. "Are you alright?", he asked quickly, remembering an unfortunate incident with ice cream and banana peels that had led to the American breaking his leg. "Of course I am! Hero don't get hurt! Hahahaha!", Alfred laughed, striking a heroic pose, only to cringe a second later. Arthur face palmed, shaking his head. "Yes, but idiots do and you're the biggest idiot I know.", he growled, putting Alfred's arm over his shoulders to help him into the house.

Upon removing the boot, Arthur carefully examined Alfred's ankle to discover it was not broken, only strained badly, the joint growing puffier by the minute. "Bollocks. It looks like I am staying here tonight then.", Arthur sighed. "You don't have to Iggy. I'm fine.", Alfred said, attempting to stand up. Raising a bushy eyebrow at the comment, Arthur poked the swollen ankle, causing the larger nation to fall back groaning. "You most certainly are not 'fine', and I will not abandon you after you injured yourself on my account as bloody stupid as it was.", Arthur said, glaring down at his former colony, who cringed despite himself under the acid look. He knew it was a losing battle now that the Englishman's mind was made up. "Fine. Just as long as you don't cook. I don't think I can handle food poisoning and a bad ankle all at once.", Alfred said, as he watched Arthur carefully wrap up his ankle in Ace bandages. His comment earned him a glare and a smack to the back of the head. "Lies. You used to beg me for my cooking, ingrate.", he commented. "In denial much? I discovered good taste later on.", Alfred countered. "No one considers anything you eat in good taste, git.", Arthur grumbled, helping Alfred up.

The pair managed to hobble into Alfred's room, bickering the whole way to discover Tony still there, deeply entrenched in his game. "Wow! Level 93! Kiku is going to love all the feedback on this game!", Alfred said, patting Tony on the head as he passed by. Arthur flinched slightly at the mention of the other nation. Tony noticed though, his thin shoulders shaking in quiet laughter. Arthur gave Tony the bird which the alien returned two fold as Alfred climbed into the bed, not noticing the situation as per usual. He sighed happily as he sunk into the mattress's comforting embrace. Arthur pulled the covers over him, smiling slightly at the familiar action, remembering a time when Alfred was significantly smaller. "You look nice like that.", Alfred whispered suddenly. Arthur jerked back, glaring as felt his blush quickly returning. He turned to leave off in a huff when everything went dark abruptly. Tony threw the game controller down in a rage, cursing loudly in a strange language, his game interrupted.

"What the sodding hell?!", yelled Arthur, tripping over the controller. "You stupid grey twat!", Arthur snapped at the alien's laughter followed by a flash of light, as Tony teleported out of the room. Arthur was grateful he made Alfred clean his room up earlier as he picked himself off of the floor.

"It's a blackout.", Alfred grumbled. "For how long?", Arthur groaned. "I don't know. It could be a few minutes or a couple of hours. The sudden drop in temperature makes ice freeze rapidly over the power lines, knocking it out. Happens a lot, especially in the older sections of town.", Alfred explained. "Where is a torch, then?", Arthur sighed. "Ummm, we use flashlights now in this century, old man.", Alfred teased. "Twit! You know what I meant. Quit acting like a ponce and tell me before I break my bloody neck on something.", Arthur snapped.

"Why don't you just join me in the bed? It is going to get cold really quickly. The heat is off until the power comes back on.", Alfred said, his tone light and casual. Arthur was truly grateful for the total darkness. He was sure his expression was priceless. "Arthur?', Alfred's voice came from the darkness again, snapping him back to reality. Arthur moved slowly toward the bed, not sure of his own intentions as intense feelings and emotions rolling through him like a sticky awkward ball of muddied confusion. He climbed into the bed, under the covers, yelping out in surprise as strong hands took hold of him, wrapping themselves tightly around his waist.

"Calm down. It's just me. Eeesh, I never knew you were that scared of the dark.", he said. Arthur could just hear the eye roll in his tone of voice. He could also feel the American's hot breath on the back of his neck, tickling it, sending light tingly sensations down his spine. Arthur sharply elbowed him. "Belt it git, and go to sleep.", he snapped. He could feel Alfred chuckling to himself, but ignored him.

The two nations laid in the pitch black of total darkness in solid silence only interrupted by the cracking of rapidly freezing ice and the occasional muted car engine. Arthur listened as Alfred's breathing became slower and more even, his grip on Arthur's waist relaxing around him.

Arthur could not sleep, his body tingling like mad from the close intimate contact. His body reacted to Alfred's close presence, even though they were both fully dressed, distressing the Brit even more.

He had discovered so much today. The contents of the shed weighed heavily on his mind. Anything involving the American by his side did that to him. Ever since Alfred had returned into his life like a force of nature due to the world wars, it was all Arthur could think of really. The rebellious, angry teenager that Arthur had met on a muddy, rain soaked battlefields had returned to him an idealistic, vibrant man. Arthur was truly captivated by him, by these changes. He wanted to know more about them, discover every nook and cranny of Alfred's being, and live in his bright light.

He couldn't though….not really…..He could only reach for it…get glimpses at it….like a shooting star.

Alfred was never going to be interested in him of all nations, his former keeper and ruler. He was never going to see him….as anything else, but someone from his past.

…but the shed…..

Arthur slowly sat up, upset at all his warring thoughts, ignoring the dropping cold around him. He wanted so much more, wanted Alfred so much, all of him to himself…..so much that is burned and ached deep inside of him. Arthur looked down at Alfred or at least where he knew he was in the bed, the other nation's slumber and the total blackness giving him courage.

"I love you. I have always loved you. I know it is wrong and selfish to want you all to myself, but I love you more that anything else in this world and would pay any price for you to feel the same way about me.", Arthur said softly, sighing with relief. He felt better somehow just by saying the words that had been weighing on his heart for so long now, even if no one heard them.

"But I do love you."

The power clicked back on, flooding the room with light. To Arthur's horror, he saw that Alfred was not only fully awake, but staring with his sky blue eyes, smiling gently at him.

Arthur made an attempt to jump off of the bed in his crushing embarrassment, only to be caught by the belt loops and bodily dragged back by Alfred, who further caged the Brit with his own body. "Where do you think you are going after dropping the kind of bombshell?", Alfred asked, ignoring Arthur's attempt to free himself. "Let me up, you fat git! Let go!", Arthur yelled, struggling futilely against the much stronger nation. "No. You just said you loved me. I am never letting you go now.", Alfred laughed, nuzzling Arthur's fragrant, creamy neck to place light kisses onto it, trailing them down to graceful collarbones to lick at the hollow of them.

"Stop. Please stop. Don't mock me. I can't bear it.", Arthur said raggedly, curling up and away from Alfred as far as he could, hot tears of shame dripping down his pale cheeks. Alfred looked up in surprise at him. "I'm not mocking you, Arthur.", he said shocked, letting Arthur go in his confusion. Arthur moved quickly away to the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh Arthur…C'mon Iggy.", Alfred said gently, touching the Brit's shaking shoulders hesitantly, as the smaller nation cried. "Don't call me that damn it!", Arthur sobbed, looking up to glare at him. Alfred caught his tear soaked face with long fingers to press a kiss quickly to quivering lips. Arthur froze in surprise as a hot tongue swiped hungrily at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Arthur relented, opening to have his core tasted thoroughly as he was drawn flush to Alfred's broad chest. Large, strong hands ran themselves over his lean muscular frame, caressing, touching everywhere, to come to rest on the small of his back, fingers fanned wide to stroke at the contours of his bottom while the other stopped at the back of his neck to hold him firmly in place. Arthur drew away panting, unable to breathe, and unsure of what to do next. He tried to turn away, finding himself trapped again in an unrelenting hold.

"Where are you going?", Alfred said gently, leaning forward to place a soft cool kiss onto a burning rosy cheek. Arthur nibbled his kiss swollen bottom lip, unable to think. "You said that you loved me. I love you to Arthur. Do you feel different in the light about me?", Alfred pushed, while Arthur kept his eyes down, unable to look at Alfred. "There is no guarantees that you would love me back.", Arthur whispered, his throat painfully tight. "I have loved you since the day I met you.", Alfred whispered. Arthur looked up in surprise into beautiful eyes the color of seas and open skies, a captivating shade of blue Arthur had never seen the likes of since their fateful meeting.  
They were so kind, so full of….sincerity and

…..love.

Arthur felt gentle knuckles brush his cheeks, wiping tears from them. "I have been alone for so long. I hadn't dared to dream…..to hope.", he whispered. "No man is an island, Arthur.", Alfred smiled. Arthur sniffled, laughing shakily. "I actually am, you git.", he reminded. "Oh yeah…..I guess you are, damn it. You know what I mean. Shit, that is what I get for trying to sound smart.", Alfred sighed, shaking his head, laughing softly at himself.

The two held each other tight, content in their embrace, running their hands slowly over the contours of their bodies, exploring tentatively with delicate fingertips. "Were you ever going to tell me?", Alfred asked gently. "No.", Arthur answered honestly. "Why not? I know I can't read a situation to save my life, my love life in this case.", Alfred pouted, stealing quick kisses in retaliation. "I thought you were interested in Kiku or Ivan.", Arthur smiled, letting him. "Kiku and I are just really good friends and Ivan…..really? I would rather eat your cooking than ever consider that scenario. I love you stubborn, tea sucking, wanna be gentleman.", Alfred laughed, pulling them both back onto the bed. "I love you too, you hamburger addicted, flaky git.", Arthur said, feeling light and free for the first time in centuries.

"This really is the most wonderful time of the year, Iggy."

"Shut the bloody hell up and kiss me."


End file.
